I'm not an angel
by Aoshika October
Summary: Aún cuando se tiene un gran poder, uno puede caer. Y no levantarse nunca, aunque alguien más te lo pida...Y a veces ni el amor más puro y grande que pueda existir es suficiente para ponerte en pie después de una traición. ZoroRobin/ Parte 6
1. In this cage

_¡Hola! Ayer estaba caminando y escuchando música, y esta idea saltó a mi cabeza de pronto como una iluminación. No es una historia muy larga, yo creo que en total tendrá el largo de lo que para mí usualmente son dos capítulos._

_La historia, como habrán notado, habla de ángeles y ese tipo de criaturas, para fines prácticos es una interpretación personal de cómo son. En este caso, considero a los ángeles como criaturas que "cuidan" a los humanos, pero no necesariamente están ligados a una divinidad, más bien en sí mismos son divinidades. Está basado principalmente en la canción "I'm not an angel" de Halestorm, siendo bastante literal con respecto a la letra._

_One Piece no me pertenece, solo a Oda Sama (*-*)_

**I'm not an Angel**

**Parte 1: In this cage.**

Levantó la cara al escuchar los ruidos provenientes del oscuro pasillo. Miró a través de los barrotes pero aquello fue un movimiento hecho por pura inercia, pues en realidad no vería nada; se encontraba rodeada por tinieblas… desde que podía recordar.

Pero aun así, hizo un esfuerzo por comprender los sonidos que llegaban a ella a través del húmedo eco. Sonaba como si se abrieran todas esas celdas…una por una, con rapidez.

Luego se escucharon pasos veloces en el suelo, pasando por encima de los charcos y superando por mucho el constante goteo al que sus oídos ya se habían acostumbrado hace tiempo. Los lamentos dolorosos se convirtieron de pronto en gritos de júbilo y los cansados cuerpos se movieron por el pasillo –o al menos fue eso lo que le pareció a ella. De todas maneras no se movió. No era que estuviera muy cómoda de todos modos, pero moverse tampoco era una opción demasiado tentadora. No tenía ganas de nada desde hacía mucho tiempo, tanto que casi no conseguía recordar. A decir verdad, estaba dormida hasta que esos sonidos la despertaron.

Se dejó caer una vez más. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que podría decirse qe le dolía algo… A estas alturas todo le daba perfectamente lo mismo, solo deseaba dormir, porque en sus sueños al menos había algo de inconsciencia, de paz. En su sueño no tenía recuerdos ni dolor, y cualquier cosa que le pasara realmente no la sentía. En sus sueños no era feliz, pero al menos podría decirse que su vida era mucho más soportable que en la realidad.

Había llegado a un punto en que no le importaba ya nada lo que ocurriera con ella. No le importaba pasar sus días en el suelo mojado, no le importaba que su vestido no fuera ya más que un trapo que muy apenas cubría su cuerpo ni que su cabello estuviera sucio y revuelto. Tampoco le importaba llevar tanto tiempo sin probar bocado, estar prácticamente en los huesos ni las llagas que tenía en la piel ni muchísimo menos los dos desgarrones sangrantes que tenía en la espalda y que parecía que jamás iban a cerrarse.

De hecho rara vez se acordaba de todas esas cosas por que lo último que había hecho los últimos días (¿semanas, meses, siglos?) había sido dormir.

De haberlo intentado ni siquiera estaba segura de que pudiera aproximarse a los barrotes que la encerraban.

Pero tuvo que levantar la vista: algo se acercaba a ella rápidamente. Alguien corría hacia allí, escuchaba sus pasos, fuertes, pero a la vez ligeros en el piso de tierra mal aplanada. Lo ignoró pensando que no llegaría hasta ella, pero contra todo pronóstico, lo hizo.

Levantó su mirada y se encontró con lo último que se hubiera esperado encontrar. Aún así, no le sorprendió mucho, no reaccionó y ni siquiera se movió.

-Vamos, levántate, te sacaré de aquí.

Ella no reaccionó.

En otros tiempos aquello quizás la hubiera animado un poco, pero tal como estaban las cosas ahora, no tenía ningún motivo para querer salir… realmente no tenía motivos ni siquiera para continuar viviendo.

Había maldecido su inmortalidad tantas veces que hasta había perdido la cuenta.

-Vamos mujer…tienes que salir de allí.

El sujeto que estaba parado afuera de su jaula buscaba por todos los medios cómo abrirla mientras la llamaba para que se pusiera de pie y se preparara para salir de allí. Al parecer, él lo veía como una verdadera emergencia, así que ella sonrió un poco, aún pensando que aquello no iba a servir de nada.

-No te molestes- le dijo, y apenas se impresionó un poco de que su voz, antes profunda, femenina y bella, sonara más bien como un silbido rasposo que le arañó la garganta, recordándole cuán seca estaba y cuánto tiempo hacía que había dejado de sollozar y había agotado todas sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué no me moleste?- él parecía fastidiado- Estoy cumpliendo mi misión. Te sacaré de aquí cueste lo que cueste.

Parecía que hasta ese momento no había reparado del todo en ella.

Frente a su pecho había una luz blanca y reluciente que le ayudaba a ver y a guiar su camino en la oscuridad, pero no había aún levantado la vista hacia la mujer dentro de aquella jaula y en cuanto la miró bien pareció extremadamente sorprendido, pero después de un par de segundos de observarla, volvió a su tarea con mayor ahínco, buscando cómo abrir la jaula y sacarla de allí. Ella continuaba sin reaccionar.

-No quería llegar a esto- comentó, más bien para él mismo, y ella vio que sacaba algo de un cinturón que traía puesto. Dos líneas de luz pasaron frente a sus ojos y la reja cayó al suelo, despedazada. Ella continuó agazapada al fondo de la cueva que había hecho las veces de prisión, acurrucándose contra sí misma.

-Lárgate- pidió, dándose cuenta repentinamente de que tenía miedo de salir, pero él no la escuchó.

-No digas idioteces, te sacaré de aquí.

Él se adentró allí y contra sus deseos, la tomó en sus brazos y salió de allí corriendo con tanta fuerza que ella sintió náuseas por el movimiento tan repentino.

Hacía un buen rato que el resto de los sonidos no se escuchaban. El lugar estaba desierto, y conforme avanzaban ella pudo comprender que los había liberado a _todos._

Luego de lo que a ella le pareció habían sido varias horas de recorrido, pudo distinguir que se acercaban a la salida.

Lo supo por la luz que llegaba de afuera por la puerta, por el calor que hacía mucho que no sentía y por el aroma a…exterior, que también hacía mucho que no percibía.

Antes de salir, él corrió mucho más rápido, y una vez que llegó al final de aquél túnel dio un salto que debió tener varios metros de distancia.

Debieron caer diez o veinte metros antes de que ella viera que de esa espalda a la que ahora se aferraba con la poca fuerza que le quedaba salían dos enormes alas, que se extendieron y comenzaron a moverse, levantándolos en vuelo, recuperando la altura que habían perdido.

También miró hacia atrás y vio cómo dejaban la montaña en donde había estado encerrada durante ya tanto tiempo.

_Continuará…._

_Supongo que el siguiente cap lo publicaré la siguiente semana._

_El último capítulo de "Por Instinto" quedará listo dentro de una semana más o menos también. Está siendo difícil escribirlo pero…confíen en mí. _

_Besos!_

_Aoshika October_


	2. You saw all the signs

_No sé si me expliqué bien en el capítulo anterior con respecto a lo largo o la duración de este fic. Básicamente es un two-shot cortado en muchos pequeños pedazos así que puede ser que suba hasta unas 10 partes. Y claro, como son pequeñas, me es fácil escribir rápido y al mismo tiempo me da menos tiempo de corregir o de cambiar de idea._

_Por eso estos dos capítulos no son tan emocionantes, son básicamente una introducción._

_Es un reto personal, que obviamente quiero compartir con quien esté dispuesto a leer._

_Por eso son más que bienvenidos. Muchas gracias por dejarme Rrs y poner en favoritos la historia :)_

_One Piece le pertenece a Oda sama (*-*) yo escribo esto únicamente con fines de entretenimiento._

**I´m not an Angel**

**Parte 2: You saw all the signs**

-Hiciste un buen trabajo- le dijo Nami al entrar en la estancia donde estaba sentado, frente a la chimenea. Le dejó una taza de té en la mesa que estaba al lado del sillón y él la tomó, pero se quedó viendo las llamas sin tratar de moverse-, liberaste muchos esta vez. Todos han sido curados y ahora volverán a su lugar.

Él pareció complacido. Bebió un poco de té y lo dejó en la mesa de nuevo, mientras cruzaba los brazos. La vista de las llamas al moverse y el calor que despedían lo hacían sentirse arrullado.

-Todos excepto uno. Una. La mujer, la que traías en brazos. Sigue herida.

Al escuchar esto, sintió una fuerte tensión apoderarse de él, y volteó a ver a Nami, aunque no hubiera reaccionado así usualmente por algún motivo esta noticia consiguió tocarlo. Ella se aproximó un poco más a él y se acuclilló junto al sillón donde él se había sentado, como si necesitara estar muy cerca para decirle lo siguiente.

-Zoro, ella no era un espíritu, ni un alma ni una criatura. Ella era…como tú. Era un ángel guardián.

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho al escuchar esta noticia. Estuvo tentado a ponerse de pie, pero no lo hizo porque sabía que eso sería sobre reaccionar, completamente. En cambio, miró a Nami con mayor atención.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Por sus heridas, por su rostro, su tipo de piel. Zoro, esa mujer es hermosa. Tiene ese tipo de _algo_ que solo los ángeles tienen. Pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Debió ser puesta bajo una gran tortura. Zoro, únicamente existen dos formas de matar de verdad a un ángel y lo sabes bien- miró a través de sus ojos, como si quisiera que sus palabras se le quedaran grabadas muy dentro de la mente- lo que le hayan hecho a ella debió ser lo peor. Y si no muere pronto… aun así, su alma debe estar ya demasiado contaminada. No sé qué será de ella.

Le había sujetado la cara con tanta firmeza que creyó que le dejaría los dedos marcados en la mandíbula, pero lo soltó y se incorporó con facilidad. Sus tacones hicieron algo de ruido en el suelo de madera mientras ella caminaba. Él no se movió.

-No puedo tenerla aquí. Se llena de gente y hay ruido y demasiado movimiento, temo incomodarla, necesita verdadero descanso. Tal vez puedas buscarle refugio por un par de semanas mientras se recupera, si es que lo hace.

Entonces él se levantó, finalmente, un tanto en guardia.

-Sabes que no puedo. Aunque quisiera, estoy demasiado ocupado estos días con esas _malditas_ bombas, y los ataques…

-Lo sé bien. Pero a ti te corresponde. Yo no puedo cuidarla.

-También eres un ángel.

-No soy la misma especie- protestó ella. Parecía que al hablar con él se desesperaba cada vez más, pero Zoro tampoco se encontraba demasiado contento con lo que tendría que hacer-. Quizás tú puedas comprenderla un poco mejor, encontrar qué es exactamente lo que le hicieron. Si tienes suerte puede que haya una única oportunidad para salvarla.

Él no contestó nada, al menos en ese momento. Se miraron, uno frente al otro, como midiéndose, midiendo su determinación.

Ambos se rindieron al mismo tiempo. Nami se dejó caer en una silla mientras Zoro se acercaba un poco más a la chimenea. Se sentó en el piso con las piernas cruzadas en posición de loto y se trató de concentrar en las llamas por segunda vez. Nami rio un poco amargamente.

-Te atraen demasiado para ser un ángel. Dices demasiadas maldiciones para ser un ángel. Eres demasiado gruñón para ser un ángel.

-Ya. No soy de tu especie.

Al pensar de nuevo en esto, Zoro se puso de pie.

-Llévame a verla.

.

.

.

La habitación estaba decorada del mismo estilo que el resto de la casa. Tenía un estilo ostentoso, como de otro siglo. Muebles antiguos acomodados casi encimados unos sobre otros en un pequeño espacio. Se respiraba cierta calidez.

Aun así, ella no sentía calor alguno, tal vez había perdido esa capacidad desde hacía mucho tiempo antes. Es decir, ella _sabía_ que hacía calor. Pero no era capaz de _sentirlo_ de verdad.

Estaba despierta, pero su mente estaba vacía de todo pensamiento. No tenía ninguna idea, otro sentimiento que pudiera salir a flote en esos momentos que tal vez una callada impotencia, que de cualquier manera no tenía ganas ni voluntad para disolver.

.

.

.

Cuando entró a la habitación lo primero que vio fue la cama. Distinguía sobre ella un bulto pero tuvo que acercarse más para comprobar que entre la penumbra de la habitación se encontraba la mujer acostada, entre las sábanas. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y su mirada en el techo.

Zoro decidió no hablar. Tomó una silla y se sentó a un lado de la cama, decidido a esperar, preguntándose cómo se irían desarrollando las cosas.

Debieron pasar más de veinte minutos en completo silencio, pero a él en realidad no le molestaba. La quietud era de hecho algo que él adoraba cuando tenía la oportunidad de estar un rato a solas en algún lugar apartado, y a decir verdad no era que esperara que ella le dijera nada. Que se quedara completamente callada fue casi un alivio para él.

-Así que eres un Ángel Guardián.

La voz sonó un poco mejor que la primera vez. Se alcanzaba a saborear un matiz femenino y una nota bastante agradable en su voz, pero era demasiado baja en cuanto al volumen y un poco temblorosa. Esto no cambió el tinte desafiante que había utilizado para dirigirse a él.

-Hago lo que puedo- contestó siguiéndole el juego. Se inclinó apoyando los codos en las rodillas y aproximó un poco más su cara hacia donde estaba ella-, ¿algún problema?

Ella no contestó, pero Zoro sabía bien a qué podía deberse el enojo que ella mostraba. Casi se sintió molesto por ello.

-Rescatarte era mi deber. Cuidarte hasta que cuando menos puedas moverte por ti misma también. De ahí en adelante, lo que hagas con tu vida no es mi problema, ya que se supone que un ángel guardián no necesita otro para cuidarle, ¿está bien?

Ella levantó su mano derecha con la palma extendida hacia él, como si hiciera juramento. Él decidió tomar esto como un avance.

-Mi nombre es Zoro. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Robin…-contestó ella entonces, cerrando los ojos. No se movió más.

Zoro se puso de pie y llegó hasta ella. Tiró de las sábanas y observó su cuerpo cubierto en todo tipo de vendajes. En sus piernas, en su cadera, alrededor de sus pechos, en el contorno de su cintura, incluso uno que a modo de ropa interior cubría su entrepierna.

Zoro frunció el ceño mientras la cubría de nuevo sin que ella hubiera hecho movimiento alguno.

Esa no era la manera de curar a un ángel.

Pero Nami tenía razón. Esa mujer era un ángel, él podía sentirlo.

Tenía que preguntarle a Nami si ella entendía algo de lo que estaba pasando, pero pronto desistió.

No tardó en tomar la decisión de sacarla de allí, como le había pedido la pelirroja que hiciera, y llevarla a un lugar donde pudiera cuidarla y dejarla descansar. Era su trabajo después de todo.

Y tenía una idea bastante clara del lugar que sería más que perfecto para ella…

_Continuará…_

_Cuando al fin pueda terminar con el último capítulo de "Por instinto", supongo._

_Ya lo tengo, pero necesito darle forma. Me falta poco *-*_

_Saludos!_

_Aoshika_


	3. You couldn't handle me

_Hoy no fue un día especialmente feliz, pero debo decir que por algún motivo me siento animada. Ya debería ir a dormir pero no pienso hacerlo –w- es viernes y la noche es joven (o sea que pienso quedarme hasta tarde leyendo o escribiendo, no voy a fiestas)._

_Espero que les agrade el capítulo._

**I'm not an angel**

**Parte 3: You couldn't handle me**

Seguía algo reacio a aceptar llevarse a la mujer de allí. La verdad era que tenerla con él no haría mucha diferencia a su favor; él no iba a cuidarla ni hacerse cargo de ella de todas formas, podría llevarla a un lugar más tranquilo, que era la mayor preocupación de Nami, pero no contaba con el tiempo suficiente para ponerle atención y sabía que en su estado necesitaba de demasiados cuidados. Claro que lo había pensado y considerado ya bastante, pero de todas maneras siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión.

Pasaron un par de días y él no hubiera cambiado de opinión de no ser porque sus visitas a casa de Nami eran frecuentes y regulares y sabía que ella tenía razón; el lugar siempre estaba rebozando de gente a menos que ella estuviera en su descanso. Siempre tenía que estar atendiendo a otros ángeles (como él) que por una o por otra cosa terminaban en su (por darle un equivalente humano) oficina. Lo mismo pasaba con otros espíritus y criaturas que vivían o rondaban en la Tierra.

Peor aún. Ya que el lugar siempre estaba lleno de gente, había mucho ruido y ajetreo a todas horas, y no tardó en darse cuenta de que la mujer no dormía. Y aunque probablemente no lo hubiera hecho aunque estuviera en un ambiente lleno de paz, Zoro sabía que el lugar caótico en que estaba no iba a ayudarla mucho para descansar tampoco.

Lo consideró. Después de todo, Nami tenía algo de razón, si esa mujer era (o…. ¿había sido?) el mismo tipo de ángel que él, Zoro bien podría, quizás, saber las razones por las que ahora estaba así y tal vez ayudarla en algo. No sería la primera vez que lo hacía. En el tiempo que recordaba de su existencia más de una vez había ayudado a Nami a rehabilitar a alguna criatura o espíritu antes de dejarlo libre en el mundo otra vez y este tipo de ayuda de su parte era requerida frecuentemente, sobre todo si Nami creía que sería de especial utilidad.

Tenía que admitir, por otro lado, que estar en presencia de la mujer le había generado una sensación de lo más extraña. Tenía una gran empatía hacia ella y esto no era algo anormal, era una de sus habilidades más comunes, lo que en realidad lo inquietaba era darse cuenta de que la mujer tenía algo muy oscuro en su interior, como un gran peso que estaba cargando, como si algo especialmente horrible la hubiera lastimado alguna vez.

Zoro veía que involucrarse con ella podía ser riesgoso, pero no solo para él sino para cualquiera de sus compañeros en caso de que alguien más aceptara la responsabilidad de cuidar de ella hasta que estuviera mejor. Sería demasiado egoísta de su parte permitir algo así. Después de todo, él había sido el que la había sacado de esa montaña.

Después de dejarlo bajo profunda reflexión por un par de días, decidió que se la llevaría de allí, y así lo hizo, sin avisar a nadie previamente, ni siquiera a Nami.

-Me la llevaré- dijo un día, entrando por la puerta sin siquiera saludar- ¿Necesita algo en especial?

-¿Qué te hizo decidirte?

-No es la primera vez que lo hago.

Nami le sonrió. Se quitó los lentes y cerró el enorme libro que leía antes de ponerse de pie.

Al fin estaba teniendo un ligero descanso luego de días de atender a todo tipo de criaturas que necesitaban algo de ella. El mundo iba bastante mal, hasta donde sabía. En ninguna otra época había visto tantas muertes y tantos demonios deambulando por ahí, parecía que cada vez eran más fuertes y tenían menos límites.

Esto la estresaba en demasía.

-Bien… -quedó pensativa un momento-, escucha Zoro, he investigado un poco y no encuentro registros recientes de ella. Nada con su nombre o descripción, así que tendré que buscar por algún tiempo más en libros más antiguos. Mientras tanto…- le alcanzó una especie de maleta- no sé qué le pasó, pero perdió muchos atributos de ser inmortal. Tiene heridas físicas muy fuertes que no pueden ser tratadas como normalmente se cuida a un ángel sino a un ser humano, o animal.

-¿Por eso tiene vendajes?

-Exacto. En la medida que puedas deberías hacerte cargo de eso.

Zoro iba a protestar. Zoro iba a decirle que él no sabía cómo se trataban heridas humanas (como no fueran en un sentido espiritual, por supuesto) y que ciertamente no estaba esperando eso cuando dijo que se la llevaría, pero ya había dicho que lo haría y sentía que no estaría bien de su parte echarse para atrás en ese momento.

Tomó el maletín que le había dado Nami y de algún modo encontró la manera de llevar a la mujer en brazos para salir de allí. No tardaron demasiado en llegar a su destino.

.

.

.

Tiempo. Qué palabra tan significativa para algunos, y tan vacía para otros. Para ella al menos, ya no tenía significado ni peso alguno. Su vida había dejado de medirse en tiempos desde una época que ahora para ella estaba completamente indefinida. No sabía cómo pasaban ya los minutos y los segundos, no había nada que le marcara el pasar de los días o las semanas porque ciertamente era algo que no necesitaba ni le importaba.

Para ella todos los días estaban estancados entre un miércoles por la tarde y un domingo en la mañana; las horas estaban confundidas entre las once y media de la mañana y las cinco y cuarto por la tarde. Como no esperaba que nada especial ocurriera en un futuro próximo, no tenía razones para contar días ni horas y solo sabía que era de día o de noche por el sol. Cuando estuvo atrapada en esa montaña ni siquiera de eso estaba consciente. Ella sentía que ya no había tiempo; estaba dormida en un momento infinito de vacío que no sabía cuándo terminaría, ni le importaba realmente cómo lo haría.

La única cosa que esperaba era, tal vez, su muerte. Y como no sabía cuándo sucedería, al mismo tiempo la espera le parecía corta y larga, desesperante y cómoda, de modo que en realidad quedaba siempre en lo mismo: no le importaba absolutamente nada.

La llegada de esos _ángeles_ a su vida fue lo primero que consiguió marcar una especie de continuidad en el tiempo que estaba viviendo. Aun así, su consciencia de éste no aumentó mucho, para ella, era el mismo día en que la había sacado de la montaña y preguntado su nombre cuando él volvió a la habitación y la tomó en brazos para sacarla de allí.

Ella no hizo nada esta vez para resistirse ni para contribuir. A decir verdad a donde la llevaran resultaría exactamente lo mismo. No pensaba moverse, decir algo o si quiera pensar.

Aunque tenía que admitir que una especie de suavidad la tocó en el pecho cuando se sintió volar otra vez. Hacía tanto que no lo hacía por sí misma que había olvidado por completo como se sentía el viendo corriendo alrededor de su cuerpo o el ligero toque de la luz del sol en su piel.

Y a partir de ese momento, maldita sea, comenzó a tener una pequeña luz de consciencia acerca del tiempo dentro de ella. Simplemente no pudo controlarlo. Y lo odiaba. Odiaba estar consciente de algo así.

.

.

.

La exaltó un poco el movimiento que hizo el lugar en que fue depositada. Para cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba sola en una habitación extraña, recostada en una especie de hamaca cubierta de mantas y cojines. Oscilaba con prácticamente cada movimiento que ella hacía, y estaba bastante por encima del suelo. La habitación parecía sacada de un cuento: estaba llena de aparatos antiguos con una apariencia de cobre que parecían esparcir el calor. Entre las cosas que había colgadas en la pared y danzando en el techo, o amontonadas unas sobre otras pudo distinguir algunos cuadros, un par de lámparas de aceite, un globo terráqueo, algunos instrumentos de medición, una brújula bastante grande, pero sobre todo, varios relojes, todos colgados en alguna parte de esa pared. Podía escuchar las manecillas moviéndose y cada uno de ellos marcaba una hora distinta.

El suelo era de madera, y aunque no parecía tan antiguo como todo lo demás, lucía descuidado.

Tuvo apenas un pequeño instante de fascinación por cómo el sol que entraba por la ventana aumentaba en todo el color cobrizo y cálido antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo con esa misma indiferencia de siempre: si conseguía dormir, bien, y si no, también.

Y sin que ella lo sintiera, pasó unos pocos minutos sola hasta el momento en que escuchó que alguien (obviamente sabía de quién se trataba) caminaba lentamente dentro de la habitación. Escuchó que dejaba algo aparentemente pesado asentado en el piso, pero no abrió sus ojos a pesar de ello. A su nariz, tan acostumbrada a la humedad y a la falta de otros aromas, llegó uno en específico que no tardó en identificar: frutas frescas.

-Debes comer algo- le dijo él firmemente, Zoro, así se llamaba, sentía que había pasado un milenio desde que se hablaron por primera y última vez aunque en alguna parte de su mente ella sabía que no había pasado ni una semana de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras. No contestó ni se movió-. Nami me dijo que te rehusaste a comer cuando estuviste con ella pero no te puedes quedar así para siempre y lo sabes, tienes que comer algo.

Ella abrió pesadamente sus ojos y tal como lo había pensado, en el suelo había una especie de bolsa, bastante rústica por cierto, rellena de varios tipos de frutas que lucían frescas y saludables, seguramente recién cortadas. Además, había dos botellas de agua, una canasta con pan y un frasco de miel.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y escuchó a su anfitrión dar un suspiro de fastidio. Luego escuchó sus pasos salir de la habitación.

.

.

.

Zoro cumplió un par de misiones menores, que no le ocupaban mucho tiempo ni esfuerzo, y luego de un rato regresó.

La luz del atardecer se colaba por entre las vigas de madera que hacían de techo de aquella construcción. El edificio abandonado y polvoriento se levantaba como un gigante en la parte más alejada y muerta de aquella ciudad, donde llevaba tantos años y había pasado tantos huracanes, temblores y tormentas que ya nadie parecía notar su existencia.

La parte superior consistía en una enorme cúpula con un mirador. Todo en ruinas, pero hacía tiempo que a él le gustaba llamarlo hogar.

Zoro entró en la primera habitación por la ventana y observó el telescopio. Pasó su mano encima de él, y resistió la tentación de dar otra mirada. Su jornada había terminado por ese día y debía ir a descansar un poco.

Antes de retirarse a su habitación, pasó por el cuarto en el que había dejado a la mujer.

Estaba recostada en la hamaca tal como él la había dejado. Se veían los vendajes que tenía en los brazos y el pecho pero la parte baja de su cuerpo ya estaba cubierta con una manta. Se acercó a ella, y la observó con cuidado. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y en su rostro cubierto con un halo de muerte no se adivinaba sentimiento alguno, mas Zoro era capaz de sentir que seguía con vida.

Lo único diferente en la habitación era que había un par de cáscaras de fruta tiradas en el suelo. Uno de los panes había desaparecido y una de las botellas de agua estaba a la mitad.

Zoro se preguntó qué la había hecho cambiar de opinión.

Robin solo tenía un motivo: curiosidad.

_Continuará…_

_¿Alguna vez han tenido esa sensación de indiferencia que impide hacer cualquier cosa o tener cualquier tipo de reacción?_

_Últimamente me pasa seguido. Y como siempre termino escribiendo los fics de acuerdo a mi mood…_

_No me extrañaría decidir terminarlo en tragedia. Si tuviera que escribir el final ahora lo haría._

_Y no es que esté triste, como dije antes, estoy animada, simplemente hay algo extraño estos días que…bueno, ni yo misma me puedo explicar._

_Seguiré escribiendo, eso siempre me ayuda a desenredarme._

_Les mando un beso!_

_Gracias por leer._

_Aoshika October_


	4. I should have told you to leave

_Hoy no tengo mucho que decir en realidad. Solo gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer, supongo n.n_

**I'm not an angel**

**Parte 4: I should have told you to leave**

-Levántate-, exigió, dejando que su voz fuera demasiado desconsiderada tomando en cuenta su condición. Ella abrió sus ojos y lo miró de la misma forma perezosa en que lo había hecho antes, sin contestar a sus palabras y sin siquiera darse por enterada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Vamos, levántate-. Ordenó una vez más, tomándola de un brazo y jalándola hacia afuera de la hamaca. Ella forcejeó para que la soltara y quizás fue hasta ese momento la mayor muestra de vida que diera hacia entonces. Zoro la soltó.

Habían pasado ya un par de días en que ella estaba allí, y si bien no había comido tanto como él deseaba que hiciera, cuando menos una fruta al día y un poco de agua sí había consumido. Zoro había pensado que eso había sido una especie de avance pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que ya estaban más que estancados. Era tiempo de que la mujer comenzara a vivir nuevamente, si era posible, por supuesto.

Ella se incorporó lentamente y lo miró con la misma pereza e indiferencia de siempre.

-Levántate, ya te dije.

-No puedo- susurró. La voz le seguía saliendo algo rasposa y Zoro se exasperaba con su actitud, no le creía.

-Claro que puedes. Si pudiste llegar a la comida, entonces puedes levantarte de allí.

Ella volteó hacia la comida que aún estaba en el piso. En realidad tenía algo de razón para pensar que podía levantarse, después de todo no había puesto la canasta lo suficientemente cerca como para que simplemente ella se estirara y comiera. Así que, sí, lo había hecho a propósito y ahora creía estar seguro de que ella podía levantarse.

La mueca permanentemente indiferente de la mujer se deformó en una sonrisa retorcida e irónica, mientras lo miraba con los ojos de algo que Zoro no supo comprender del todo.

-¿Esperas que me arrastre?

No se esperaba recibir esta respuesta. Se sentía molesto, no era posible que tratara de evadirse de ese modo, llevaba mucho tiempo ahí acostada y ya era suficiente.

-¡Espero que te pongas de pie de una maldita vez y dejes de sentir lástima por ti misma!- exclamó en un tono que sonó demasiado severo, y ella siguió sonriendo, de una manera que casi sintió insultante.

-Maldices mucho parea ser un ángel.

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Se acercó entonces a la hamaca. La tomó de un brazo y jaló sin mucha delicadeza.

-Baja de ahí, ¡Vamos! levántate de una vez.

-No me toques- pidió, repentinamente asustada. Pareciera que el contacto supusiera un gran martirio para ella. Zoro no mostró compasión.

Ella apoyó un pie en el suelo y él creyó que sería buena señal, pensó que cooperaría, pero al jalar con un poco más de fuerza, su rodilla se dobló y ella cayó aparatosamente sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Se había impactado prácticamente de cara contra el piso y ahora estaba allí tirada, sin moverse. Zoro, nervioso, se acercó a ella para tratar de ayudarla a levantarse.

Robin lo rechazó de un manotazo. Zoro pudo ver que sus mejillas estaban rojas pero no supo definir si de vergüenza o de furia.

-¡No me toques!- repitió, muy alterada. Zoro frunció el ceño, recordando su enojo, que ahora estaba teñido de una tímida culpabilidad.

-¡¿Siempre tienes que hacer lo que te da la gana?! ¿Eso es todo lo que necesitas? ¡Bien!

No la obedeció. La levantó en brazos a pesar de las protestas, pero en lugar de obligarla a quedarse de pie la depositó de regreso en la hamaca, casi aventándola.

-¡Quédate todo el tiempo que quieras!

Ella cayó boca abajo en la hamaca y no volteó a verlo. Zoro miró sus puños cerrándose con fuerza sobre una sábana, y su espalda descubierta y arqueada mostraba las dos grandes heridas más temibles que podía tener un ángel.

Zoro recordó con un aguijonazo de culpabilidad que ya era tiempo de poner algún medicamento en sus heridas, pero adivinó que ella no le dejaría acercarse después de semejante escena. Se armó de las últimas reservas de voluntad que le quedaban, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de allí.

.

.

.

Llevaba un par de horas mirando por el telescopio, y ahora había salido al balcón por el que podía ver toda la ciudad. Se dijo que necesitaba buscar una forma de hacer que la mujer se pusiera de pie y tomara fuerzas, él no podía hacerse cargo de ella para siempre pero tampoco era plausible dejarla morir así nada más –aun cuando parecía que eso era lo que ella estaba buscando.

¿Debería declararse incompetente en esa situación y llevarla de regreso con Nami? O quizás solo esperar. No habían empezado con el pie derecho. ¿Debería pedir una disculpa? No. Rotundamente no. Él cumplía con su deber, era ella quien se ponía terca.

En eso estaba pensando cuando escuchó un ruido muy fuerte de cosas cayendo y creando todo un caos dentro del edificio. Se puso de pie y corrió.

.

.

.

Se había puesto de pie.

Después de que él se fuera y su presencia dejara de sentirse tan presente alrededor, ella consiguió apoyarse en los pies. Sus piernas no se sentían muy firmes, pero consiguió sostenerse en pie sin que se doblaran sus rodillas, y luego de unos pocos minutos, comenzar a dar unos pocos pasos. Se sentía ridícula, como un bebé aprendiendo a caminar.

Ignoró la bolsa de comida que había en el suelo y se dirigió, poco a poco y sujetándose de los muebles que había a su alrededor, hacia las cosas que estaban amontonadas del otro lado de la habitación. Un sonido pareció llamarla.

Los relojes. Todos esos malditos relojes colgados en la pared parecían querer marcarle un ritmo que ella se negaba a obedecer, los odiaba.

Siguió caminando hacia donde estaban todas esas cosas amontonadas, los mapas, el globo terráqueo, los muebles viejos, las escuadras, las lámparas…

No sabía qué iba a hacer, o qué quería hacer, solo sabía que tenía que llegar allí. Quizás por lo mismo por lo que había accedido a comer un poco, simple curiosidad.

¿Qué tan lejos podía llegar ella? ¿Y qué tan lejos podía llegar él?

Por un momento le sorprendió la fuerza de sus piernas después de tanto tiempo sin ser utilizadas. Sin embargo no pudo avanzar mucho. Sus piernas perdieron toda la fuerza y sus rodillas se doblaron bajo su peso sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Trató de sujetarse de algo, una cajonera que estaba cerca pero era más frágil de lo que aparentaba así que cayó también, creando un efecto dominó que hizo que muchas de esas cosas cayeran sobre ella, sobre todo algunas que cayeron sobre su espalda, lo que fue doloroso como nada que ella pudiera recordar en mucho tiempo.

No gritó, únicamente por que su voz no le daba para mucho. Sintió tanta impotencia, pero todo se borró de su mente cuando escuchó que Zoro entraba a la habitación y corría hacia ella.

¿Ya qué podía importar? Ni que tuviera un gran orgullo qué proteger o algo.

.

.

.

La encontró tirada bajo un caos de cosas viejas que él mismo, un tiempo antes, había amontonado en un extremo de la habitación para tener un pequeño espacio libre, espacio donde ahora estaba la hamaca donde la había puesto a ella.

Robin mostraba un total vacío en sus ojos, y Zoro no comprendía cómo había llegado allí, con qué finalidad, en qué estaría pensando. Le quitó las cosas de encima y la levantó con cuidado. Ella se negó a ser cargada. Para su sorpresa, se siguió apoyando en él, pero obligó a que sus pies tocaran el piso y caminó tímidamente.

Zoro la llevó a otra habitación, la suya propia, donde no había una hamaca sino un bloque de concreto firme en el que se acostaba de vez en cuando. No era para dejarla dormir allí si no para tener una superficie firme en qué apoyarse mientras le aplicaba la medicina que Nami le había dado para ella.

-Acuéstate, boca abajo- le indicó mientras se daba la vuelta buscando la maleta. Mirándola de reojo pudo darse cuenta de que ella obedecía.

Se acercó a ella y deshizo los vendajes que rodeaban su cintura y subían por su pecho. La parte superior de su espalda estaba casi todo el tiempo descubierta, pero le sorprendió cuando miró el resto de su espalda llena de heridas. Sintió un estremecimiento. Supuso que le dolería mucho la curación y se preguntó qué tanto le dolería cuando todas aquellas cosas (en su mayoría objetos pesados y hechos de materiales muy duros) cayeron sobre ella. Robin ni se movió.

Aplicó la medicina ayudado por un algodón. Ella permanecía con los ojos abiertos en silencio.

-¿Qué demonios hacías?- preguntó cuando estaba a punto de terminar.

Como era de esperarse ella no abrió la boca en lo más mínimo.

-Bien. Levántate, debo vendarte de nuevo.

-Debiste dejarme en esa montaña. Si yo me muero estarás mucho mejor. Este mundo estará mejor, créeme.

Zoro había volteado hacia la maleta, pero al escuchar sus palabras se puso alerta, algo dentro de él encendió alarmas.

-No digas idioteces.

Ella se incorporó. Su pecho desnudo quedó expuesto y Zoro notó que ya no parecía tan mal como cuando la había encontrado. Su piel había tomado un tono mucho más cálido y aunque no había aumentado mucho de peso se veía algo más saludable que antes.

Su cuerpo, por ende, era más que precioso y a Zoro, ángel o no, hombre al fin, esto no se le pasó por alto.

Pero si algo sabía hacer él era dominar sus emociones, y esta no iba a ser la excepción. Mujeres desnudas había visto a montones y no iba a ser nada extraordinario en su vida, ya lo tenía decidido.

-Al mundo le importa un comino si mueres o no, no te engañes. Tu mera existencia no hace diferencia alguna, ¿comprendes?- le dijo mientras pasaba el rollo de vendas alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¿Entonces por qué a ti te importa?

-Es mi trabajo.

No lo iba a confundir. Zoro sabía por qué hacía las cosas, no iba a dejar derrumbarse sus convicciones por alguien como ella.

-Supongo que debí decírtelo antes pero te va a costar. Te va a doler. El precio por lo que estás haciendo es alto. Tu vida. Tu alma. Los perderás. Si te acercas más a mi será como si te destruyeras a ti mismo, si te empeñas en mantenerme con vida solo mantendrás viva tu propia maldición. Tus opciones son simples, déjame en esa montaña otra vez o mátame. Si eliges quedarte conmigo eliges la muerte y tu perdición.

A Zoro casi lo derrumba por completo la gravedad de aquellas palabras. Las dijo de una manera tan extraña. Una frialdad sobrenatural se impregnó en cada fibra de su ser y un completo y extraño miedo se abrió paso en su cabeza y en su garganta.

Nunca se había enfrentado a algo como ella, eso era más que seguro. Porque la mujer era como él en cierto modo, debía conocerlo bien de alguna manera, los mismos poderes, la misma naturaleza, quizás ya no era un ángel completamente pero lo había sido, y que su naturaleza ahora mostrara tanta oscuridad solo la hacía más terrible. No parecía muy fuerte físicamente pero sabía que debía haber alguna manera en que ella cumpliera, si así lo quería, esas palabras que más que advertencia habían sonado a amenaza.

Sin embargo ya había tomado una decisión. Se afirmó en sus pies.

La levantó en brazos y la llevó de regreso a la hamaca. Ella no cooperó pero tampoco se negó.

La dejó allí, y sin soltarla, la miró a los ojos, procurando que pudiera comprender al menos un poco de la determinación que ahora él sentía en su interior.

-Que así sea.

Zoro tardaría en comprender que al pronunciar esas palabras había sido como sellar un trato con la mujer, y que al hacerlo prácticamente y de una manera muy ingenua, había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

_Continuará_

_¿Qué rayos pasará con Robin?_

_Ni yo estoy segura aun. Tengo la idea ya pero necesito darle forma. _

_Lo más probable es que pueda dilucidarlo pronto._

_¿Alguna apuesta?_

_Gracias por leer n.n Besos!  
Aoshika October_


	5. You're hard to resist

_Otra vez, no tengo mucho que decir. Bueno, quizás compartirles que estoy aprendiendo a tocar guitarra y a coser n.n sí, me estoy llenado de hobbies. Después de la semana de vacaciones volveré a la escuela, y a darle más fuerte que nunca :/ me espera un largo camino por delante antes de las vacaciones de verano._

_Pero mientras, hacía un buen rato que no publicaba nuevo capítulo de este fic, así que decidí avanzarle un poco._

_Gracias por pasarse por aquí y leer este fic n.n espero que les guste esta parte._

**I'm not an angel**

**Parte 5: You're hard to resist.**

Después de aquella extraña, ¿amenaza?, Zoro percibió que los ojos de Robin comenzaron a demostrar algo que nunca antes había visto en ellos; si era posible que expresaran algo de vida dentro de esa atmósfera estática que la mujer se las había arreglado para mantener todo el tiempo a su alrededor, esos ojos estaban mostrando una gran contrariedad, y de ser posible, una tristeza extraña. ¿Dónde estaba la extraña fuerza con la cuál prácticamente le había amenazado momentos antes? no tenía idea.

La soltó y salió de la habitación haciéndose un par de preguntas al respecto, pero sin atreverse a profundizar mucho más. Tenía mucho qué hacer en lo que quedaba del día y no podía dejarse simplemente distraer por los arranques de esa criatura extraña que tenía bajo su cuidado.

.

.

.

Pasaron un par de días, y sin que Zoro se diera cuenta, Robin comenzó a practicar un poco más su caminar. A estas alturas podía levantarse de la hamaca y caminar hasta la otra habitación, y si descansaba lo suficiente entre cada paseo podía dar varias vueltas de un lado a otro. Su única motivación era salir de allí lo más pronto posible y sabía que si Zoro se daba cuenta de que ella era capaz de cuidarse por sí misma la dejaría ir. Solo era cuestión de esperar un poco, ser paciente y actuar con toda la fuerza de la que pudiera disponer en esos instantes.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que sus intentos estaban rindiendo frutos. Se sentía más fuerte.

Esto no la hacía más feliz, de cualquier forma. Todo lo que podía esperar de sí misma en ese momento, pensaba, era la posibilidad de salvar otra alma de caer en el abismo, y esa había sido su misión como ángel desde un principio, ¿no? tenía que continuar haciendo caso de su naturaleza.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta de que además de las dos habitaciones en las que se había estado moviendo últimamente, en ese lugar había una habitación más. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero se animó a ir allí en vista de que Zoro estaba tan molesto con ella que seguramente volvería hasta pasada la media noche, como lo había hecho últimamente. Se asomaría a la habitación, se aseguraría de que estuviera dormida (sin saber que ella fingía, lo cual en realidad siempre hacía) y luego se iría, probablemente, a hacer una nueva ronda nocturna en los alrededores. Mientras tanto, ella estaba allí sola.

Abrió la puerta de la tercera habitación con facilidad y se asomó.

Se trataba de un cuarto bastante grande, más que los otros dos cuartos juntos. Era un espacio abierto lleno de cosas antiguas como las que había visto antes en "su" habitación, y aunque parecía estar bastante cubierto de polvo no parecía demasiado descuidado, era más que evidente que alguien pasaba un tiempo por allí. Obviamente se trataba de Zoro.

En las paredes había grandes ventanas, y sobre todo una abertura que iba del techo al piso, que bien pudo ser una puerta pero sin nada que la cerrara. El aire circulaba libre y agradable en ese lugar y estuvo a punto de sonreír con el pensamiento de seguramente había una hermosa vista por las noches.

Pero lo que más llamó su atención ahí fue la presencia de lo que parecía ser un enorme telescopio. Parecía bastante viejo pero lucía imponente, debía tener más de metro y medio de largo y a simple vista a ella le pareció que seguramente tendría muy buen alcance.

Estuvo a punto de echar un vistazo cuando la detuvo la sensación –la certeza- de que alguien se estaba acercando a ese lugar. Tal vez era Zoro. Quizás él no querría que ella estuviera allí, así que optó por volver, aún con pasos vacilantes, a su habitación.

Ahí, esperó.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que escuchara unos pies deslizándose por el suelo y casi instantáneamente supo que quien se estaba acercando seguramente no era Zoro. Había aprendido a reconocer sus pasos, eran pesados y firmes. Lo que se escuchaba apenas podía decirse que eran pasos, más parecía que dos pequeñas hojas se deslizaban con la brisa.

Un joven apareció por la puerta.

Las dos enormes y bellas alas que se replegaron en su espalda mientras caminaba le rebelaron a Robin que seguramente podía confiar en él. Su apariencia curiosa e inocente le provocó una sensación de ganas de sonreír un poco. No le dijo nada, solo esperó a que él hablara.

No parecía haber reparado en su presencia hasta que sus ojos terminaron de recorrer la habitación y finalmente se posaron en ella.

-¡Ah! Hola- dijo sencillamente mientras se acercaba moviendo la mano, y las alas en su espalda desaparecían como si estuvieran hechas de humo- ¿Tú eres...-se rascó la cabeza, parecía haber olvidado- Robin?

Ella asintió.

-Soy yo. Y tú eres…

-Me llamo Luffy, mucho gusto. ¿Entonces tú eres la amiga de Zoro?

El joven tomó asiento en el suelo con desenfado, viéndola hacia arriba con notorio interés. Ella lo observó.

-No- respondió con sencillez. Luffy se puso un dedo en los labios mientras miraba al piso.

-Pero eres Robin. Nami me dijo que tú y Zoro eran amigos.

-Estoy viviendo aquí, pero Zoro y yo no somos amigos…y a decir verdad no es necesario que lo seamos.

-Ah, ¿y eso por qué?

-Porque me iré pronto.

-Ah…- no parecía muy convencido, pero algo le dijo a Robin que seguro era confiable así que no trató de ahuyentarlo- ¿A dónde irás?

-No lo sé. Lejos.

El joven alcanzó una de las manzanas que estaban en la canasta de comida que Zoro ponía allí regularmente para Robin, y a ella no le molestó. Había empezado a comer un poco más pero era un poco difícil que su cuerpo se acostumbrara hacerlo cuando nunca lo había necesitado en su vida de ángel, y en su vida como "ser humano" había consumido realmente muy poca comida. Había ángeles que solían comer cosas humanas más que nada por curiosidad o por gusto –como al parecer Luffy lo hacía- pero nunca por hambre. Ella comenzó a experimentarla mucho después.

-¿Podrías pasarme una de esas?- le pidió al joven ángel, que levantó la vista hacia ella y asintió. Tomó una manzana y estiró su mano hacia ella, entregándosela- Gracias.

-No es nada- sonrió el joven- Nami me dijo que Zoro podría necesitar ayuda para cuidarte.

Robin se sintió mal. Le dio una mordida a la manzana y la masticó rápidamente antes de hablar. Realmente no quería contaminar a nadie más. No sabía en qué estaba pensando al aceptar la ayuda de Zoro. Tal y como lo veía ella, mientras más alejado estuviera otro ser vivo de ella sería lo mejor.

-No es necesario. Deberías irte, mientras más pronto mejor. No es bueno que estés cerca de mi.

-Pero ¿por qué?- preguntó él más que confundido y Robin comprendió que era el tipo de ser que tenía la curiosidad de saber la razón de todo, y esto la llenó de ternura. Hacía mucho que no conocía un ser tan puro. Esto solo conseguía que la aterrara más la idea de hacerle daño.

-Porque soy mala- le dijo entonces, en un tono juguetón, como si hablara con un niño pequeño.

Luffy rio abiertamente ella sintió que sus labios comenzaban a curvarse un poco hacia arriba.

-No creo que seas mala- repuso sin dejar de sonreír- eres un ángel.

-No soy un ángel…-Robin iba a agregar algo pero en eso escuchó los pesados pasos, algo acelerados, y se levantó un poco para observar que Zoro se acercaba allí, al parecer inquieto. Sus alas, que nunca había desplegado ante ella más que las veces que habían volado juntos, desaparecieron de golpe en su espalda antes de que Robin pudiera sentirse realmente asombrada por lo enormes que eran –cosa de la que hasta el momento no había estado muy consciente- y por su extraño color. No eran blancas como las de Luffy, tenían cierto tinte gris que resultaba confuso. Nunca lo había notado. Siempre había tenido la sensación de que eran blancas.

-¡Luffy! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Parecía aliviado de haberlo encontrado. Luffy lo miró sin dejar de sentirse confundido, sobre todo cuando Zoro lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó de la habitación.

.

.

.

Ahora Luffy comía dulces en la habitación de Zoro, quien se veía muy molesto. Siempre tenía dulces allí para distraerlo un poco cuando iba de visita, pero la visita de hoy ni se la esperaba ni era buena, al menos dadas las circunstancias.

-¿Cómo se le ocurre a esa mujer mandarte aquí? No sabemos qué puede pasar con Robin y ella dejándote andar por los alrededores como si nada- le decía, dando vueltas de un lado a otro y considerando seriamente ir a reclamarle en persona a la pelirroja.

-No entiendo, Zoro- dijo Luffy entonces, levantando la mirada hacia él. Su rostro estaba lleno de chocolate.

Zoro suspiró y se tranquilizó. Él nunca fue de los que perdían el control así, pero el asunto de Robin le preocupaba y más que sus amigos estuvieran cerca de ella. Era peligrosa. Él lo sabía.

-Es muy buena- la voz de Luffy, un poco entorpecida por los dulces dentro de su boca, lo hizo voltear a verlo pues entorpecía su pensamiento-, y muy linda. Se nota que es un ángel.

-Luffy…

-Me dijo que era mala. Que me alejara de ella porque era mala. ¿Qué querría decir con eso, Zoro?

Zoro miró los enormes ojos de Luffy, brillantes y profundos, curiosos y preguntones. Suspiró y se acercó a él pero no supo que contestarle. Le revolvió el cabello y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué le pasaría a sus alas?- se preguntó Luffy en voz alta, sin dirigir realmente la pregunta a Zoro, más para sí mismo. Zoro lo miró por varios minutos y apenas pudo reaccionar cuando el joven le anunció que ya se iba.

.

.

.

Robin miró la luna en el cielo antes de cerrar los ojos y relajarse un poco. Si podía seguir tal y como iba, en una o dos semanas más podría anunciarle a Zoro que se iría de allí y así le evitaría más problemas y disgustos.

Su presencia en la puerta era inconfundible y ella como siempre fingió dormir. Pero en lugar de oir los pasos alejarse, los escuchó cada vez más cerca de donde estaba ella.

-Muy lindo de tu parte, hacerte la dormida mientras estoy aquí.

No abrió los ojos, pero lo escuchó caminar más hacia donde estaba ella. Por el sonido que percibió a continuación, tuvo la sensación de que Zoro ahora se encontraba frente a ella. Su voz era…irónica.

-No tienes que seguir fingiendo, siempre lo he sabido.

Robin abrió lentamente sus ojos, con expresión derrotada. Se incorporó en la hamaca y observó a Zoro sentarse frente a ella del mismo modo en que un par de horas antes lo había hecho Luffy.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó con tus alas?

Una pregunta que resolvía más de una cuestión. Bien.

Robin se terminó de sentar y se preparó un poco antes de dar una respuesta.

_Continuará…_

_Pronto sabremos qué es lo que pasa con Robin, pero creo que ahora se entiende mejor la amenaza que le hizo a Zoro antes. Tampoco era cosa de que ella fuera tan mala, jeje._

_Bien, veremos._

_Gracias por leer n.n espero subir el siguiente pronto._

_Saludos!_

_Aoshika October_


	6. But that disappeared

_Buenas noches! Decidí publicar esto antes de dormir. _

_Advertencia: ANGST. Violencia y violación implícitas y explícitas sin demasiados detalles. Simplemente me pareció que debía quedarse algo superficial, tal vez después pueda abundar en la situación con más calma pero me pareció que no era el momento. _

_Disc. Los personajes de One Piece le pertenecen a Oda sama (*-*) mía solo es la trama de este fic UA._

**I'm not an angel**

**Parte 6: But that disappeared….and I fell from grace**

No miró a Zoro en ningún momento, y con cuidado, consiguió bajar de la hamaca. Depositó sus pies en el suelo con un ligero destello de alegría al comprobar que podía hacerlo sin tambalearse- como ya lo había hecho varias veces antes aún si Zoro no se había dado cuenta. Lentamente comenzó a doblar sus piernas bajo su cuerpo hasta encontrarse en posición de loto frente a él. Por suerte el vestido que estaba usando le permitía bastante movimiento.

Zoro pudo ver en su piel descubierta todas esas heridas, rasguños, cicatrices. Su cuerpo era hermoso, sin duda. Una mujer hermosa, por donde se le viera, pero él sabía, y no necesariamente por ser un ángel, que había algo en ella que simplemente no encajaba con su naturaleza ni con su belleza.

-Puedes verlo por ti mismo- le susurró. Su voz también se había recobrado con el paso de los días, ya no era rasposa y difícil, se apreciaba ahora su hermosa profundidad de voz de mujer. Su mano se veía firme cuando la extendió hacia adelante para tomar la de Zoro pero la sintió temblar cuando hizo contacto con la suya.

Zoro la siguió. Se dejó guiar hasta que su mano estuvo posada sobre la sien de la mujer. Se concentró y permitió que sus ojos hicieran contacto con los de ella y de pronto fue como si se sumergiera en un pozo de aguas oscuras y heladas. Miles de imágenes pasaron entonces frente a sus ojos, y la mayoría de ellas estaban teñidas de rojo, era extraño, como si las viera a través de un vitral teñido de color carmín. Frunció el ceño. A través de las imágenes veía a Robin frente a él, más específicamente sus ojos, concentrados en los suyos, pero lo que ella lo estaba haciendo ver estaba sobre todo y el resplandor azul de los ojos de Robin era lejano, como una distracción de fondo. Pronto llegaron unos gritos que sin poderlo evitar le calaron a lo más profundo del alma, después las imágenes se volvieron borrosas y nubladas y finalmente vino la lluvia. Aunque sabía que era una ilusión pudo sentir claramente las gotas bañando su cuerpo y después de eso todo se volvió oscuridad. Luego sintió un dolor extraordinario en su espalda que lo obligó a saltar de donde estaba sentado, hacia atrás. Era como si lo quemaran vivo, pero solo lo sintió en su espalda. Mientras se movía descontrolado hacia atrás desplegó sus alas por simple impulso, necesitando saber que realmente las tenía aún. Chocó contra una pila de cosas que cayeron encima de él, entre ellas un globo terráqueo que le dio en la cabeza casi suficientemente fuerte para noquearlo.

Sacudió la cabeza, lleno de confusión. Robin seguía sentada donde estaba antes, pero su cabeza estaba inclinada sujetándose las sienes como si le doliera mucho, y Zoro se dio cuenta de cómo sus hombros temblaban, y quizás fue entonces que se hizo consciente de lo vulnerable que era.

Ella entonces movió sus manos sobre sus ojos como si los limpiara y Zoro comprendió que había llorado.

Él mismo estaba bastante alterado por las visiones y por la sensación ardiente en su espalda. Hubiera jurado que sus alas se quemaban, pero no había sido así. Estaba bien, estaba completo y no había sucedido nada.

Para él, al menos.

Cuando consiguió calmarse, se levantó y caminó de regreso a donde estaba ella. Comprendía que él solo había presenciado- y de algún modo, sentido- una mínima parte de lo que sea que ella había tenido que vivir. Esa parte la comprendía a la perfección. Ahora lo que necesitaba era que ella le explicara con claridad qué era lo que había sucedido. Qué era lo que había pasado, cómo podía explicar las imágenes que le había mostrado a él.

Robin también estaba más tranquila cuando Zoro se volvió a sentar frente a ella. Lo miró un momento y sus ojos, aunque un poco hinchados, ya estaban secos.

-Ni siquiera recuerdo hace cuánto fue que sucedió. Pudieron ser siglos- explicó sin mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo cuando hablaba y Zoro no quiso interrumpirla- Yo era joven…no tenía mucho tiempo de haber sido creada cuando decidí tomar un pequeño pueblo bajo mi cuidado, como tú lo has hecho con esta ciudad. Al principio todo marchaba bien…pero se atravesó la guerra y lo que yo pudiera hacer para protegerlos no era suficiente. Y lo peor es que yo era muy confiada… les permití verme.

En este punto, Zoro frunció el ceño. Sabía que había seres humanos que en cierto modo tenían una mente lo bastante pura para permitirles verlos. Eran gente esencialmente buena que nunca le haría algún mal a alguien, y les era fácil asumir su existencia…pero no podían irse mostrando así nada más frente a todo el mundo sobre todo por el simple hecho de que a pesar de ser divinidades no eran inmortales del todo. Una luz iluminó su mente. Hacía varios siglos que esa había sido una práctica bastante común entre los ángeles, antes de que los humanos fueran del todo contaminados con la ignorancia y la maldad, en la Edad Media. Estaban hablando entonces de que lo que fuera que le hubiera pasado a Robin, había sucedido hacía al menos unos…6 o 7 siglos atrás.

-Yo…no tenía idea de que fuera tan riesgoso hasta el día en que me capturaron y no pude liberarme... usaron magia negra. Me usaron para un ritual de invocación o algo así, me golpearon y me cortaron la piel- continuó, acariciando las cicatrices que tenía en los brazos-, recuerdo que estaba en medio de una especie de… tarima, de madera, había antorchas a mi alrededor. Luego alguien gritó que tenían que cortarme las alas para quemarlas y ofrecerlas como sacrificio- en este punto levantó su vista hacia él y Zoro casi pudo ver a través de sus ojos azules el brillo de unas llamas rojas-, pero alguien dijo que no era necesario. Que podían quemarlas directamente en mi cuerpo. Por eso nunca volvieron a crecer.

Zoro respiró profundo y dejó salir un suspiro.

-Lo que sentiste hace un momento no es nada comparado con lo que yo sentí esa noche. Quemaron mis alas directamente en mi cuerpo y con eso se llevaron todo de mí…mi poder, mi fuerza y mi pureza.

Robin atrajo sus rodillas hacia su pecho y se envolvió a sí misma en un abrazo. Escondió la cara en sus rodillas y Zoro por primera vez en su vida se encontró deseando no ser tan bruto y poder hacer algo para remediar lo que ocurría pero… ¿qué podía hacer él contra semejante atrocidad?

Robin pareció recuperarse. Él pensó que no diría más, pero continuó hablando.

-No sé si lo que sea que estaban intentando funcionó porque perdí la consciencia por el dolor. Cuando desperté mis alas se habían ido y…había fragmentos en mi memoria de lo que había ocurrido durante la noche. Ellos me… me…

En este punto, no pudo más. Su voz se quebró y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, pero no tuvo tiempo de ocultarlas de Zoro. Las dejó salir, pero no sollozó. Probablemente estaba acostumbrada a llorar en silencio y esto solamente consiguió que el agujero que Zoro había sentido en su estómago se hiciera más ancho y profundo. Ella no limpió las lágrimas que habían corrido por su cara. Parecía que de verdad necesitaba hablar de todo aquello pero le estaba costando demasiado recordarlo. Era doloroso, tanto que Zoro también lo sentía.

-Todo mi cuerpo dolía, y tenía todo tipo de…-se estremeció- marcas. Habían roto mi túnica y me habían dejado amarrada allí. Yo solo sentía… sentía que estaba totalmente contaminada.

Robin estrujó la parte superior del vestido, sobre su corazón. Zoro la observó, completamente en silencio.

-Alguien pasó por ahí a los dos días y me desató. Supongo que era una mujer porque no me tocó. Solo me desató. Mi vista estaba nublada y yo estaba… en shock. Había perdido la mayoría de mis poderes y apenas podía respirar. No podía moverme así que debió pensar que estaba muerta, porque me bajó de la tarima y me cubrió con un viejo vestido. Me quedé allí un par de noches hasta que pude volver a moverme pero mi vista seguía nublada. Me arrastré para esconderme en el bosque pero no pude llegar muy lejos porque comenzó una tormenta. Pensé que iba a morir. Pero no ocurrió. Luego alguien me levantó del suelo y me encerraron en la montaña de la que tú me sacaste hace algunas semanas.

-No tenía idea de que llevaras tanto tiempo allí.

-Te repito que no sé cuánto tiempo haya pasado. Yo solo quería morir.

-Esa montaña estaba custodiada por demonios. Debían quererte para algo.

-Tal vez para jugar conmigo- se encogió de hombros como si fuera algo natural y Zoro sintió una profunda ira solo de imaginarlo-, con el tiempo se aburrieron de mí, supongo, porque me dejaron en paz. Pasó tanto tiempo que perdí la consciencia de todo lo que me rodeaba y comprendía que seguía teniendo la longevidad de un ángel. Comprendí…que estoy maldita.

Zoro no resistió más y se precipitó hacia ella. La tomó de los brazos para que dejara de protegerse con ellos y la obligó a mirarlo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Eso fue lo que traté de decirte el otro día. Tómalo como amenaza o como advertencia, pero mientras más tiempo estés junto a mí más terrible será tu destino.

-Mujer…

-Zoro, ni siquiera soy un ser humano. ¿Por qué querrías protegerme? Le harías más bien al mundo si simplemente me dejaras morir.

-No lo haré.

-Entonces mientras esté aquí, por favor, no te me acerques, no me hables, y espera a que pueda marcharme- su voz se redujo entonces a un murmullo-, así no te haré ningún daño.

Zoro la miró y negó con la cabeza.

-No haré eso. No es algo que yo pueda hacer así de sencillo, ¿comprendes?

Dejó ir sus brazos y la miró, pero no pudo sonreír.

-Debe haber un modo…de limpiarte, si eso es lo que quieres.

Robin iba a decir algo, pero él la detuvo.

-Solo hay dos maneras de matar a un ángel, y que yo sepa, no te hicieron ninguna de las dos.

-¿Y qué si yo hiciera una de esas contigo?

Zoro negó con la cabeza.

-No lo harás. Lo sé.

Sin un segundo pensamiento, Zoro atrajo la mano de Robin hacia él, y la besó. Sabía que no era algo propio de él, no era algo que hubiera hecho normalmente, pero necesitaba darle confianza, darle algo a lo que pudiera aferrarse, y si ese algo podía ser él mismo, bienvenido fuera. Después de haberla escuchado confesar semejante historia no podía dejarla así nada más y eso lo sabía muy bien. Iba a protegerla e iba a ayudarla, aún no sabía cómo pero lo iba a hacer. Solo necesitaba saber que ella pondría de su parte y por la mirada que puso cuando sintió los labios en sus dedos, supo que la había conmovido bastante.

-Mi piel…todo mi cuerpo es impuro, estoy envenenada- ahora su fleco cubría sus ojos, y parecía que se echaría a llorar- ¿cómo puedes besarme así?

-Sabes que no puedes dañarme con eso. ¿Veneno?- le sonrió con confianza-no sabes las cosas que he bebido y tocado en mi existencia.

Robin no respondió. Zoro dejó ir su mano y ella escaló de regreso a su hamaca sin decir una palabra más. Zoro la observó abrazando su almohada y trató de asegurarse de que dormía, pero sabía que jamás podría definir si ella realmente dormía o no. Salió de allí pensando en todas las cosas que había visto en las imágenes que Robin había compartido con él y supo que no era ni de lejos una verdadera muestra de su dolor.

El pueblo en el que ella había confiado la había traicionado de la peor forma. No solo eso, habían arrancado la pureza de su espíritu, de su cuerpo, y le habían quitado el poder de sus alas. Había dejado de ser un ángel y tampoco era un humano y eso era algo que podía matar a cualquiera de dolor.

Solo había dos formas de matar a un ángel y la primera era sacarle el corazón del pecho y quemarlo en una hoguera. La segunda era hacer lo mismo, pero en un sentido _figurado. _

Zoro sabía que Robin era más vulnerable que eso porque ya no era un ángel. Podía matarla un disparo, una caída o un accidente. Sin embargo había sobrevivido a su corazón roto y eso ya era bastante muestra de que merecía vivir.

En cambio él…quién sabe. No sabía cuál delas dos formas era peor, y en realidad no quería averiguarlo.

_Continuará…_

_¿Cómo ayudará Zoro a Robin? En eso estoy, necesito pensar. Lo que aún no sé es si va a terminar o no en tragedia._

_Me pone algo triste pensarlo pero esta historia no se ha distinguido por ser particularmente feliz._

_Aun así, en cierto modo la amo._

_¿Quedaría bien poner algo de smut entre estos dos? ¿O sería demasiado raro? XD se supone que son ángeles, después de todo._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo… aunque fue algo triste y no estoy segura de que la palabra "gustar" sea correcta._

_Ya estoy divagando. Debería dormir._

_Besos!_

_Aoshika_


End file.
